The Breakup?
by LittleMissMusician
Summary: What really happened in HSM 2 when Gabriella left her friends and Troy at Lava Springs.


_The Breakup_- What Really Happened in HSM 2

**Just a Troyella one-shot. I know I write a lot of these, but I love HSM a ton! Anyways, this about what happened in between the scenes where Gabriella leaves Troy during "I Gotta Go My Own Way" and "Everyday" where she comes back. It's from Gabi's POV.**

I was so mad when I climbed in the van with my mom. Troy had turned into a monster. I didn't know that my sweet Troy could turn into a jerk. But, then again, like Taylor always says, all male athletes have that side of them. It's just their nature. They want to look cool and they will do anything to get the attention they need. The thing, I'm not heartbroken. I'm just mad. I'm hurting for all the people that Troy hurt in the process. But, now it's done. I don't have to work at a place where a creepy manager is on me all the time for my boyfriend. I am free.

My mom pulled up to our house after a short drive that felt like hours long. She looked at me and said, "Gabi, are you okay?"

I answered, "Mom, really, I'm fine. Troy was a jerk. I should have known it right from the beginning. He knows how to turn up the charm. I'm angry, but I'm not broken. I'm moving on." I saw the confused look on my mom's face, but I kept walking up to my room. I sighed and collapsed onto my bed. "Gabriella Montez, how could you have been so naïve?" I said to myself. I walked onto the balcony, where just a couple months ago Troy had climbed up and sang "Start of Something New" to me. I forgave him and we sang together. For some reason, I was hoping that Troy would come back up and apologize. We could be in love again and everything that summer was supposed to be would happen. _"Who are you kidding, Gabriella? Troy's not coming. You don't want him to come. He's a JERK. With a capital J. You need to focus on your schoolwork and get ready for senior year." _With that thought, I started.

Since I had plenty of time on my hands, I went school supplies and textbook shopping. Even though I went to get my mind off of Troy, all I could think about was Troy. _"I still love Troy. I wish he was here and he wasn't a jerk right now. I wish he would kiss me and tell me that he loves me. So much for that." _I began to realize that I really was heartbroken. I really did miss Troy. I wanted to get him back, but what could I do? Sharpay had been after him all summer, and she had probably one him over. In fact, I think they were working on a song for the talent show together. _"The talent show I can't do," _I thought. Just then, my phone went off. It was Taylor. The text read, "troy and sharpay r doing u and troy's song for the talent show." I ran into the bathroom and cried. "How could this be?" I said to myself. "Why did Troy have to go that low?" Then, it came to be. Sharpay, little miss priss, set this up. She wanted us to break up. But, she brainwashed Troy in the process. I wanted to go back and talk to Sharpay, but I couldn't. She would deny it. _"Just wait, something will happen. I know it. Troy has never let you down. He's full of surprises._" I waited a week. No Troy. Taylor came to check up on me a couple times, but it wasn't the same. Then, the night of the talent show came. I was sitting in my room reading when I heard a knock on my window. I looked up. It was Taylor. "Taylor, what are you doing here?"

"Just let me in! I have some news. Hurry! I have about an hour!"

I opened up the doors for Taylor and she climbed into my room. "Gabriella, the employees can do a number again! But, that's aside the point. You see, Kelsi was practicing her music in front of the stage and she saw Troy walk up to Sharpay. He's good again! He dissed her. He said that he wasn't going to sing with her. You have to surprise him. You see, he felt bad about it. So, he's going to sing with Sharpay. But, we are going to change the song to the one you worked on with Ryan. He will teach it to Troy, but not to Sharpay. So, you are going to sing it with Troy. Then, you guys can make up!"

I was shocked. "I'll come, Taylor! What am I going to wear? And I can't believe my Troy is back to normal!"

"I've got you covered, Gabi! Just go. We have to hurry."

We jumped into her car and drove as fast as we could to Lava Springs. When we got there, I was rushed into a dressing room where Taylor helped me into a dress and heels. She did my hair and makeup and I was good to go. "I will give you your cue," Taylor said, "When I do, just start singing the words you know and watch Troy." We rushed to the stage where I saw Troy. He looked amazing. I want to run up to the stage and hug him, but I knew that it would be a ton more surprising if I walked through the crowd and starting singing.

"Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance. So I believe that you and me, should grab it while we can."

I began to sing. "Make it last forever, and never give it back."

Troy was looking for me. He recognized my voice. "It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at."

I walked through the crowd and saw the shocked look on Troy's face. "Because this moment's really all we have." We finished the song and Troy and I made up.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry. I promise I was not trying to be a jerk. I just wanted to fit in with those Redhawk basketball players. Will you forgive me? By the way, you look beautiful."

"I forgive you, Troy." He smiled and we went up to a mountain with our friends. After exchanging a few words, we had our first kiss. Fireworks (literally) went off. It was a beautiful kiss, and it marked the beginning of a true romantic summer.


End file.
